Code: Revival
by CodeLyokoTrevor
Summary: Starts from the end of season four, and I hope to make it extend into a "season" 6 or more if you like it enough . Jeremy and the others contemplate their decision about turning off the supercomputer. Choices are made, and the truth is revealed. RRW.
1. Reason To Live

**A/N: **I know there have been a lot of "Season 5" stories, however, I plan to make mine very different than others. I plan to personify XANA in a way no one else has been able to do so far, I'm going to try and go into as much detail as possible. My main goal is to achieve over 100+ chapters that are rather lengthy, Read; Review; :) Oh and, to be honest, I heard that Moonscoop is restarting Code Lyoko on an actual Season 5 in June... Not sure about it though. Also, I do not own Code Lyoko in any way, it belongs to MoonScoop. So, without further adeu, Chapter 1: "_Reason to live_"

**_-It starts from the end of Season 4-_**

Jeremy and the others took the elevator down past the scanner room until they got to the supercomputer. Everyone in a way was happy and in a way sad to see the supercomputer shut down. They first tried to shut down the supercomputer, but soon ran into some difficulties coming up with a "Yes" or "No" solution to the vote that took place in which they voted to see whether or not they should shut down the supercomputer. Everyone seemed to be against it, except for Yumi.

Aelita had always wanted to shut down the supercomputer, however she knew that she could not do so because of the "virus" that Aelita had been infected with. Once Aelita got all of her memories back, they would have been able to shut down the supercomputer, but it was too late. XANA had managed to escape into the internet. Aelita knew that she would be unable to save her father, though, she still wanted to. Sooner or later, she had no option except to accept the fact that her father died so they could save the world, internet, and themselves.

Ulrich initially thought that shutting down the supercomputer would be a good idea because then he would be able to finally get average grades again he also felt that he should be spending more time with his family. He knew that a main reason that his family was becoming more and more dis-functional was because he "wasn't there" all the time. He knew that if she shut down the supercomputer that life would get easier on him. So he voted "Yes".

Odd, being the action lover that he is decided to vote no at first. However, he decided that the life that he was living wasn't gonna continue to be any different whether they shut down the supercomputer or not. He was still the "heart breaker" in everyone's book. Odd, of course, thought that eventually he would remove that name. He was looking for a solid relationship that would last forever. So in the end, he decided to vote "Yes".

Yumi had mixed feelings about shutting down the supercomputer. She wanted to shut it down so that she wouldn't have to worry about XANA or anymore troubling problems with the factory; All she really wanted was a normal life. She seemed rather happy to shut down the supercomputer instead of being "depressed" like everyone else. She seemed to be very argumentative about it, however, later, she comes to terms with everyone's past experiences and stays with her initial statement. "Yes".

After a long contemplation, they came up with the unanimous answer of "Yes". Jeremy pulled the switch and Lyoko was shut down and XANA was destroyed...or so they thought.

A day or so passed and everyone was seemingly happier. Jeremy and Aelita had Mrs. Hertz's class while Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were off with Jim's Gym class. Jeremy and Aelita were busy passing notes to each other while the teacher was talking. They shared their interests with the supercomputer and the factory through the short messages:

-Please be aware these are notes, they are not actually saying anything-

Jeremy: "Hey Aelita, can I ask you something?"  
Aelita: "Sure Jeremy, what do you need to say?"  
Jeremy: "Have you ever thought of what might happen to Lyoko and your father?"  
Aelita: "Often times I do think about it however, you know it as much as I do that the world would be safer without the supercomputer activated"  
Jeremy: "But what if there was a way we could bring your father back?"

Aelita was about to reply to the note when Mrs. Hertz approached the two.

"Jeremy and Aelita, seeing as you two are busy 'note passing', could either of you two care to explain how nuclear energy can be crystallized and how we are able to harness their power after that occurs?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"We're sorry Mrs. Hertz, and we're also sorry because we have no answer to that question" Aelita and Jeremy said together.

"Then next time pay more attention!" She said harshly while walking back to the front of the class. People were staring at their humiliation.

The listened to the teacher respectively and then waited for class to end.

Meanwhile, in the other classes...

"Hey Odd, can you come over here?" Ulrich and Yumi whispered.

Odd moved over a few seats until he was within vocal range of Ulrich and Yumi.

"I know we all agreed to turn off the supercomputer... but don't you think we are all used to it by now?" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, we've already been over this. We are NOT turning back on the supercomputer" Yumi said.

"I understand, but what about Aelita? Do you know how she feels about it?" Ulrich responded.

"She voted 'Yes' too, remember that." Odd said.

The bell rang and it abruptly stopped their conversation. They met up with Jeremy and Aelita and headed for the lunch room.

Sissi approached their lunch table and said, "Hey my good friends, how is it going?" she seemed to be in an enthusiastic mood.

"I'm alright," Ulrich was the first to say something. "But, I could be better." he turned and looked over at Yumi.

Yumi gave Ulrich a stern look(...No pun intended) as if she was warning him, "Don't let anyone know yet."

The thought instantly processed in Ulrich's head and he quickly changed the subject. "So, Odd, aren't you hungry?" he looked at Odd with a questionable look.

"Not really... For some reason, I just can't eat..." he looked down at his tray that had a helping of sweet potatoes, a croissant, and pork.

"That's really strange, Odd not eating? The world is ending!" Aelita and Jeremy said at the same time and then everyone shared a quick laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." he said with a faint smile on his face.

Lunch came and went as usual, this time and all the other times to come, there was no worrying about XANA. The others went there separate ways before the next class started and eventually ended. Now they all had recess, but no one really wanted to go and have fun. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were playing Foosball with Sissi while Jeremy and Aelita were in Jeremy's room. They had a lot to talk about.

"Jeremy... Can I ask you something?" Aelita asked in a manner that seemed... different.

"Sure Aelita, what do you need?" he replied within a second of thought. He was busy typing up a new program.

"Earlier in class... you asked me if I was okay with losing my father... right?" she questioned.

"Not exactly those words, but I was implying it. Why?" he asked melodiously.

"Okay... well, do you think we have a possible chance of finding him?" she seemed to be sad.

"It's a possibility. I mean, remember how long it took for me just to figure out how to materialize you on earth?" he said.

"I know... but I would do anything to be with my father again, you would understand if I asked if we could turn on the supercomputer again... right? I mean, only for a day or so... until I feel comforted..." she spoke softly.

"Aelita... you of all people know that would make everyone in our group mad, well with the exception of me... you know I'd be willing to help you whenever you need it. However, maybe if we can convince them that we can actually do it, maybe they'd agree." he pondered.

"Oh thank you Jeremy!" she yelled before hugging him tight.

"With this program I've been working on, it might actually be a lot easier than anticipated, as well." he said.

With that in mind, Jeremy set off to work for the rest of the night, he asked for Aelita to stay just to be sure they'd get the work done. Odd and the other people in the group were already in bed for curfew. Aelita hugged Jeremy before leaving; She didn't want to get caught by Jim so she sneaked through the halls and made it back to her room. She was hopefully gonna find her father.

**A/N: **_I'll post more of it when I get the chance... I'm gonna try to go more in depth in the later chapters... My mind is kinda messing me up right now -_-;_


	2. A New Member

**A/N:** Chapter 1 was fairly short... I didn't have much time to go into a lot of detail, I mean, you know what happens at the end of episode 95 in the Code Lyoko series... I'm gonna try to make this one longer and introduce your favorite main "character"... XANA.

Chapter 2: A New Member  
XANA's Point Of View

"Damn those kids..." I thought to myself. "There must be a way to get rid of them once and for all..." my thoughts trailed off.

"Which one of them is the most powerful out of the group? Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, or William? Well..." I thought, "William isn't that powerful, he is easily tricked and beaten by me... Jeremy seems to be the most important one in the group. Without him, no one can operate the supercomputer except for Aelita... and if I can eliminate both of them, then I'm home free." I said to myself.

"XANA, why did you try to take me captive?" Franz Hopper asked me.

"Oh, Franz, what a quiant sight." I said with a smirk on my face, "I thought I had my monsters delete you." I finished.

"You can't delete the one who created you XANA." Franz replied.

"Oh but yes I can Franz, that's where we differ." I told him. "You see, I'm just a multi-agent program that you designed. You were foolish enough to continuously use the return in time feature to strengthen me... poor you, when the French government came to take you away, you just couldn't let them take Aelita... -" I was saying until Franz interrupted.

"Aelita is a good girl. I gave her the ability to control Lyoko, and all you seek to do is steal her memories and make her your minion." Franz said.

"Even if that is so, I'm terribly weak as you can imagine because of the little stunt that you played." I said while yawning.

"I'm sorry XANA, I had to assist them. She is my daughter, and I never wanted her to find out." Franz said.

"No need to say that, if you would like Franz, I could get Aelita to come to Lyoko and arrange a meeting with you. Just a quick question though Hopper, why did you tell them that my gender was that of a Male?" I said sneering.

"I-I just couldn't tell Aelita that her mother turned into XANA..." Franz said. Franz continued, "I've never managed to rematerialize Aelita, You, or Myself... I've failed you all. But yet... that boy, Jeremy Belpois, has the intellect that is far beyond mine. Believe it or not."

"I have no doubts in what you are saying right now. But for the predicament of our daughter, let's arrange a meeting." I suggested.

"I doubt that Aelita and Jeremy will restart the supercomputer, especially after the stress that it put on their lives." Franz said.

"Aelita will turn the supercomputer back on; she'll think she can find you. But what she doesn't realize is that, we aren't in a normal sector, are we Franz?" I questioned.

"Correct. We are actually in... The Digital Sea Tower" He said.

"So, how much longer do we have to stay in this damned tower?" I asked.

"Just enough to make it so we can restore our energy." He said while sitting down near Antea.

"So, must I still continue to act like XANA?" Antea asked her husband.

"Yes... it would be too much for her and her friends if we just suddenly appeared out of the blue and said thatâ€"well, you know." He said.

"Well, alright then." She said and then sighed... "Waldo... Does Aelita know that we are actually stuck inside of the internet?"

"You haven't called me that in a long time..." he said trailing off, "-and it's a possibility..." he said.

"Alright" Antea said.

-END POV-

Aelita woke up at the same time as Jeremy, 3:00 AM, it was earlier than usual. But they didn't really care since it was a Sunday and they didn't have classes then. They met each other at Jeremy's room.

"Hello Jeremy." Aelita said.

"Aelita... I have some fascinating news!" he said as quietly as quietly as he could.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"I think I may have created a program that could track down Franz Hopper!" he said.

"That's amazing!" she said, "Let's go to the factory right away!"

They started to run off to the factory when Sissi saw them and decided to follow them. Jeremy and Aelita decided to use the Gym's route to the factory instead of the entrance in the park, it is easier to beat curfew that way. Sissi kept up until Jeremy and Aelita grabbed their scooter and skateboards. Sissi followed the noises and out of several random decisions on which paths to take through the sewers eventually got to the factory where Jeremy and Aelita were already in the elevator going down.

"Shit... I lost them!" Sissi said peering over at the factory, "They could have gone there." She thought. Sissi then ran inside of the factory and "shimmied" down the rope and got into the elevator as it was returning. She pressed the "down" button and waited in the elevator until it reached a room with scanners. She looked around and said "What is this place?"

"Who is down there?" Jeremy asked.

"Uhhhh... Jeremy is that you?" Sissi said quietly.

"Jeremy, just put the surveillance tape on" Aelita suggested.

"Oh boy, it's Sissi." Jeremy sighed.

"Sissi, do you see a ladder to your right side?" Aelita asked.

"Y-yes," Sissi answered.

"Good, climb it and we'll see you in a second." Jeremy answered for Aelita.

Sissi looked over to the right and saw the ladder and quickly ran over to it and hurried herself up it and sat on the ground looking over at Jeremy and Aelita.  
"W-what kind of place is this?" Sissi said shocked.

"It's an abandoned warehouse..." Jeremy started, "it's where we come... to save the world Sissi." Jeremy ended.

"You're nuts!" Sissi exclaimed as she heard all of it.

"Nevertheless, it's time for you to forget everything." Jeremy said as he was about to type in the code for returning to the past.

"Jeremy, stop." Aelita said. "We could use her support right now, and if we ever need to make her forget things, we can always remove her from the computer and return to the past at that point." Aelita finished.

"You have a valid point Aelita." Jeremy said. "Sissi, would you like to help us with finding Aelita's father? You'll be part of an exclusive group for the meantime, and you'd be able to go on the adventure of a lifetime." He asked.

"I suppose..." Sissi said, silently saying "Yay!" in her head.


	3. So It Goes

**A/N:** Chapter 2 was the introduction of XANA, or more known now as Antea. I know I kind of did a little switch thing, Antea (As we should –all- know) was initially taken by the French Secret Service. However, I thought a little bit and decided that it would be a little more interesting to have XANA turn out to be Antea. But, as all stories go, we'll see how it turns out.

**_Chapter 3: So It Goes_**

The weather in France was modest and the group that was now Sissi, Aelita, and Jeremy headed off to the factory during their lunch break. Although, when Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi felt something was wrong when Aelita and Jeremy didn't show up they just assumed they were working on some project for Mrs. Hertz or something along the lines of that. Herve and Nicholas just assumed that Sissi was in her room. Jeremy and Aelita decided to take the route through the park, because they thought that if anyone saw them with Sissi, they would start to question.

"So Jeremy, when do you think we can start actually running the test?" Aelita asked him.

"Right away, the sooner we can complete it the better." Jeremy replied.

"So, how long have you actually been fighting this so called, XANA thing?" Sissi asked them both.

"Quite some time now, more than a year and a half, I can tell you that much." They both said.

"Okay, well, what if the others are accepting of what we are doing? Does that mean I can stay in the group?" She questioned.

"We'd have to have a discussion. But right now, what we need to do is get to the main-frame and start this stupid program." Jeremy said.

With that, Jeremy, Aelita, and Sissi swung down the ropes, pressed the "down" button on the elevator, and arrived in the room of the main frame. Aelita peered over Jeremy's right shoulder as he ran the program.

"Insert pass-code:" the program had wrote across the main frame's screen.

Jeremy typed the code "SFERAARNCZHHIONPGPFEORR" and looked at the others with a slight smile.

"What does that mean?" Sissi asked.

"Well obviously you aren't familiar with illusions," Aelita said, "It says 'Searching For Franz Hopper'" Aelita finished what she was saying and gave Sissi a silly grin.

"Nice catch Aelita." Jeremy said, "Now, let me run the program."

Jeremy inserted the pass-code and watched as the program ran. The program scanned the Ice Sector, the Forest Sector, the Desert Sector, the Mountain Sector, and lastly Carthage.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Jeremy said aggravated.

"Don't push yourself too hard Jeremy, it was a foolish thought to think that we could actually find my father… for all we know, he is dead." Aelita finished.

Suddenly, Sissi stood up and smacked Aelita. "Don't give up hope! Never do!" She yelled.

"You have no clue Sissi, what we've gone through, what we are going to have to do, what we've done! And what my father has done for us! He gave up his life for me! Saved me several times, in the real world and in the virtual world, and I'll never be able to thank him! He's gone and it's all my fault!" she spoke strongly.

"Aelita…" was all Jeremy could say, he didn't know what to say to make it better, so he tried running the program over and over hoping it would find some type of being, or DNA structure.

"Listen Aelita, it is true I have no idea what you've been doing up until now, but you know what? I have hope. I have a vision for the future, a future that I wish to have Ulrich in! But I know some things never work out. Like I know Ulrich loves Yumi, and vice versa, just like I know you love Jeremy and Jeremy loves you! Just give a little hope!" She yelled.

Aelita fell to her knees, shocked; no one had ever yelled at her like that before. Except for the time XANA sent "his" polymorphic clone out to kiss people (For those who don't know, that is episode 43: XANA's Kiss).

"I think that I enough for today." Jeremy said, holding Aelita in his hands, "I'll do some adjustments… we'll find him Aelita." Jeremy assured.

"It's getting late anyways…" Sissi said.

"Alright… let's head back to the school, hopefully Jim won't be out-and-about when we get back." Aelita agreed, "-Oh and, thank you Sissi…" Aelita said as she gave Sissi a quick hug.

After the hug, the group headed down the elevator, climbed up the ropes, and made their way back to the classroom before the bell rang for their next scheduled class.

"Hey Jeremy and Aelita, where were you guys during lunch?" Odd asked.

"We were busy doing…" Aelita paused for a moment.

"Oh, I know what you guys were doing!" Odd said laughing.

"Leave them alone Odd." William said.

"Thanks William, anyways, can we talk with you after class William?" Jeremy asked him.

"Yeah I don't see why not, what about?" William asked.

"I want to hear as well." Odd said.

"Well it's about a project we've been working on. We'd like to know if you would like to take part in it." Aelita told him.

"Why am I not asked?" Odd felt offended.

"We would have asked you… but, you aren't the type of person we need for the task right now" Jeremy said.

"Well, sure, just let me know when to meet up with you." William said.

Suddenly the Jim came in late saying "Silence! A good physical education class is a silent one."

"Oh boy…" Jeremy said as Jim called on him.

"Jeremy Belpois, I want you to do ten pushups and then do two laps, pronto!" he(Jim) yelled.

"Ulrich and William, show me what you got. You two will be competing against each other in this class to see which one can get a better timing on a mile run." Jim announced.

"Good luck Ulrich." William said, before Ulrich interrupted with "You too."

Jeremy slowly finished with his ten pushups when Ulrich and William were doing their sprints. Jeremy got up feeling a slight pain in his chest area. He pulled himself together and stood at the starting line and began to run. After a minute or so, he was about a forth of the way done with the sprint when he suddenly collapsed.

"Jeremy!" Aelita yelled frantically when she saw him fall.

Jim ran over to where Jeremy had fallen and proceeded to pick him up and take him to the infirmary. Aelita was worried about Jeremy so she had followed Jim to the infirmary to keep a close eye on Jeremy.

"You know that you will never get stronger just by sitting in front of a computer screen." Jim tried to make Jeremy laugh, but it didn't work.

"I guess" was all that Jeremy could reply with.

"Well I have to get back to the class now, I hope you a quick recovery Jeremy." Jim said with a smile.

After Jim had left, it didn't take Aelita long to enter the room. She peered around and saw a plain television set connected to the wall and a window that showed an amazing view of the ground area that resided around Kadic. The color of the wall is a plain greenish-yellow color that closely resembled a "throw-up" look to it. It really disgusted every patient that had to go to the infirmary.

"Hello Jeremy." Aelita said, looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, hello Aelita!" Jeremy said happily.

"I'm glad to see you recovering. What happened?" she asked.

"I really don't know, I was running, and my chest just started hurting, and suddenly I just couldn't breathe. It was seriously weird and uncool." He replied.

"Is it possible that it is a XANA attack?" William said as he walked in.

"XANA… w-what are you talking about?"Aelita asked.

"I saw you two – and Sissi, coming back from the forest area last night…" William said, "Although, I didn't tell the others."

"Listen William, about before, would you like to help us look for Aelita's father? We need all the help we can get, we'll eventually need to convince the others, but for now we need your help." Jeremy told him.

"Well, you can count on me." He said giving off a weird enthusiastic smile.

"We should probably get to Lyoko right away then." Sissi said walking in.

"Good idea, but first let me check the super-scan." Jeremy announced.

Jeremy pulled his laptop over to him and started the super-scan. A few seconds went by and suddenly his computer beeped and he said, "XANA…!"

Aelita and William helped Jeremy get off of the bed/stretcher/thing he was laying on and they tried to walk to the door but the nurse stopped them.

"Oh! You aren't going anywhere!" she said letting out a menacing laugh with a wicked grin on her face.

"William! Do something!" Sissi shrieked.

Fortunately, the other Lyoko Warriors didn't pay a visit to Jeremy otherwise their friends would have known that Aelita and Jeremy went behind their backs to do something that they knew would have a bad or good outcome. It didn't matter to them.

William used a high-kick to throw the nurse off balance and then Aelita and Sissi tackled the nurse down to the ground while William helped Jeremy out of the infirmary. They figured that because Gym class was taking place outside today that the easiest route to the factory would be to cut through the Gym. As luck was on their side once again, they managed to slip through the Gym unnoticed. They made their way to the factory, but they were still being followed by Yolande.

"It seems XANA is still a little weak so Yolande can't speed up to appear in front of us like she normally does." William said.

"That's kind of good; however, we have to make sure that Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd never catch on to what we have been doing. Especially now that you are helping us out with our expeditions William and Sissi." Aelita said.

Jeremy swung down the rope and landed. He was able to walk now, and he quickly ran over to the elevator with the others following closely behind him, Yolande included. They managed to get to the scanner room before Yolande zapped the elevator controls and had the elevator come back to her.

"Guys, get in the scanners now!" Jeremy yelled as he climbed the ladder that lead to the main-frame room.

Jeremy, no longer struggling, managed to get to the main-frame just fine and then typed in transfer/scanner/virtualization codes for Sissi, William, and lastly Aelita.

Sissi was the first to be transferred to Lyoko. Her appearance seemed to be duller than she imagined it would be. She was wearing a pink headband that had a logo of XANA on it, as well as she had a redish-pink suit of medieval French armor that had two sets of weapons with it. She had a powerful long-range bow with diamond tipped arrows as well as a pair of cobalt-crystallized knuckles (compared to brass knuckles, these are heavenly.)

William, as appears in the show, had his black suit that stuck closely to his body with the XANA symbol on it. He also had his infamous black and silver-ish sword (which I do not know the name of exactly, so until someone corrects me, I'm just going to label it as "Masamune" – Final Fantasy reference much? (:D) Even though it looks nothing like the sword… The name of the sword just sounds kick ass) with his spiky-ish hair.

Aelita was virtualized soon after the first two were virtualized. Aelita looked the same except her normal outfit was bluer than pink and the size and power of her Energy Fields doubled.

**A/N:** Sorry… I'm not really good at describing William… he is one of my least favorite characters to be honest… Anyways…

Jeremy told them that the activated tower was 2 degrees west of their current location. William was still confused on his abilities that he had, mainly because while he was under XANA's control, he had no control of his actions. So he decided to follow Aelita. Sissi was ahead of Aelita, Jeremy was shocked that she still had a sense of direction after going on Lyoko for the first time. Usually they would sit for a second or two and have everything that was happening sink in first, this meant… Sissi was special.

William still following Aelita and Sissi quickly yelled "STOP!" when he heard movement from a few meters ahead of them.

"What is it William?" Sissi said pulling out her long-bow.

"It's XANA's monsters." Aelita said, sensing the monsters from ahead as well.

"I see" Sissi said starting to run ahead of the group. She began to aim sharply at one of the Scorpions.

"What in the world kind of monster is that?" Aelita and William said.

"It… I… I have no idea!" Jeremy said, "I've never seen anything like it before!"

**Suddenly Aelita had a flashback**

"Aelita… Never leave this tower!" Franz had told her. He still had no visible human shape. He appeared to be glowing white orbs. "I've got to try and talk to XANA."

"Okay, Daddy." Aelita responded to her father.

**Franz Hopper's POV**

"XANA, can't we come to a deal?" I said.

"Franz, you used me… to combat Carthage. You expect me to be so forgiving?" XANA said.

"You must understand my intentions. When the French Secret Service came after me, I had been working on you – Antea, an environment where we – Aelita, you, and me, could all live without ever having to worry again." I replied.

"Franz, oh Franz, you'll never understand how it feels to turn into a multi-agent program!" Antea told him.

Suddenly Antea summoned Scorpions, Volcanoids, Insekts, Mites, Exploding Roachsters, and above all – Kolossus.

Scorpions were about the size of tarantulas with the exception of the legs that are able to shoot lasers. It has a long tail that wraps underneath its body and it has two legs in which it walks with. It is somewhat similar to the human anatomy. Best possible way to kill it, is the same as every monster, shoot the eye of XANA. (Reason for adding: read on)

"Antea… what are you doing?" I said examining the monsters.

"Franz, you're either going to become my prisoner, or, I can wipe you from existence. This is a decision that will change people's lives drastically. If you choose to become my prisoner and do as I say, you may one day rematerialize and live amongst the human world with our daughter. But if you do not, you will never see me, or Aelita, ever again." She announced.

"Alright fine, but, dismiss your monsters and leave Aelita alone for the time being… until she gains protection." I replied before being stuck into a higher level Guardian.

"No promises." XANA – The true being behind Antea, said.

**-End POV-**

"That creature is a Scorpion…" Aelita said.

"What is that?" Jeremy said.

"Well… I remember from my past… my father told me that… Scorpions are leaders like XANA, and that things like the roachsters, volcanoids, mites, and insekts are all under the influence of the Scorpion…" Aelita told Jeremy and the others.

"How do we kill it?" William asked gaining energy within his Masamune.

"Aim for the head!" Aelita yelled as she ran back a few steps. The Scorpion was summoning exploding roachsters. "Quickly!"

Sissi aimed at the Scorpion's head and quickly fired an arrow while William slashed his sword at it. Sissi's arrow hit the Scorpion at a direct hit. Yet, it didn't completely die. William's hit was also direct, but yet it seemed as if no damage had actually occurred.

"This is… absurd!" Jeremy said. "William and Sissi, we don't have a lot of time to deal with this, distract the Scorpion and give enough room for Aelita to enter the tower."

William decided that he was going to be the one to get the Scorpion's attention while Sissi helped Aelita to the tower. William yelled for the Scorpion to go after him, in which it did. The Scorpion began to charge its tail. A few moments passed and suddenly the Scorpion gained super speed and appeared behind William. It slashed its tail against William's body causes 100% damage. William was instantly devirtualized. Then the Scorpion focused its sights on Sissi. Sissi readied her bow and got a steady aim at the Scorpion's head. Sissi shot four times hoping that it would die, however, it did not. It called its friends, Exploding Roachsters. The roachsters bombarded Sissi and exploded at contact. Sissi was also devirtualized.

**On Earth**

Jeremy was assisting Aelita with getting to the tower by preparing her a vehicle when Yolande suddenly dropped down on Jeremy. Yolande didn't have the power to shock anyone yet, however, XANA could still deal a massive punch. XANA had Yolande kick Jeremy across the room and have Yolande take control of the supercomputer.

**Lyoko**

Aelita got on the over-weight and quickly zoomed past the Scorpion and the roachsters. Aelita jumped off the over-weight and landed in front of the tower and got inside of it very quickly.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said quietly, even though she hoped that she would never have had to say that again.

**On Earth**

Yolande was busy disposing of William and Sissi when Jeremy tried to stop her from accessing the supercomputer. Yolande was kicked from the chair and Jeremy, as fast as he could, held Yolande down as Aelita finished putting "LYOKO" in on the interface. Yolande passed out on the floor of the factory's main-frame room as soon as William and Sissi awoke from being knocked around. Jeremy materialized Aelita and they had a quick conversation.

"Jeremy… should we do a return to the past?" Aelita asked.

"I don't think it is necessary, we could just say that Yolande passed out on the campus grounds." Sissi said, "My father would believe it."

"So it's settled." William said.

"As for now, let's get back to the infirmary, they might get suspicious. Let alone, who knows what would happen if Odd and the others found out." Jeremy suggested.

**A/N:** Well, that's chapter 3. Sorry for not posting this earlier… I'm planning to do a chapter a day. This one is a bit lengthier. Anyways, Read and Review. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. I have some ideas about where this will lead to. Who knows, maybe some old Lyoko warriors will join the cause, or maybe some drama will occur and arguments between the groups. Who knows? I tried to keep Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich out for this chapter. This was mainly used for getting into William, Sissi, and Jeremy. I plan to add some romance in the next few chapters. I already revealed that Yumi and Ulrich are finally together. Let's see where that goes. Lastly, relationships: Yumi x Ulrich, Jeremy x Aelita, William x Sissi, and Odd x Outer Character.


End file.
